


Sentimental Moment

by GiggleSnortBangDead



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roma feels particularly affectionate after the full moon shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanggracefully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanggracefully/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my best friend, Grace G-Swagg. I love you, Butchiepants. You better at least appreciate this because this was kinda (read: totally and completely) hard to write. I wrote this whole thing while continuously shrugging and wincing.
> 
> Uhm, Roman is "Roma." Peter is "Peta." It's pretty straightforward. For simplicity's sake, they're kinda sorta in a relationship, but the details of this are not gone in to.

__

It was when she grew her eyes back that Roma was fully convinced that Peta was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

She had gotten up early to sit on the steps of the trailer and wait for the other girl to come back. What she had seen first, in the early morning, was a the large, dark brown wolf shambling towards her. It stumbled to a few yards away from the steps before coming to a slow stop and then lurching forward.

She watched fur split and bloody itself as a new body tried to claw it’s way out of the wolf. Yellow eyes pushed themselves out to make way for green and, for was a split second, the wolf had human eyes. Roma was consumed, felt herself lean forward, her brow furrowing as a human body was spilled out. 

As a woman, Peta got up and stood, shaky and naked, on her own. She met Roma’s gaze but the gesture conveyed nothing. They were just looking at each other, both tired and, with Roma’s own graceful rise, standing. Peta stepped towards the lawn chair with the post-wolf blanket draped over it’s back as her friend descended the stairs. 

“That was fucking amazing.” Roma told her, not gushing or complimenting, but stating a fact. Peta shrugged and pulled the blanket up to cover herself. Roma caught the edge and held it down, which earned her an unimpressed look from the brunette. Roma ignored it as she took a step forward and reached a hand to Peta’s waist, tracing her thumb along the tattoo on the other girl’s side.

Peta raised an eyebrow. “The fuck are you doing?” She sounded more amused than annoyed.

“Shut up.” Roma rolled her eyes and shook her head a little, looking away for a second. She pulled her hand back. Peta’s own long fingers came up to graze the side of the her friend’s face.

“Roma,” she started, pulling the other girls gaze. Roma looked down at her and subconsciously wet her own lips. They were silent for half a second until Peta said, “I’m tried as balls. Let’s put your sentimental dyke moment on hold.” The statement was punctuated with a full, teasing smile.

“Yeah, right.” Roma laughed, pushing Peta off. But, even as she did, her gaze turned down, raking over the other girl’s neck and breasts and navel and finally coming to rest low, on her thighs and pubic hair. Peta sighed and placed her hands on her hips, drawing Roma’s attention back to her face. She gestured at the door to the trailer, a little impatiently. “Can we go in now?”

“After you,” Roma said, returning the gesture with an equal amount of sass. Peta rolled her eyes, pulled the blanket around her and went in. Roma stayed a few paces behind to watch the way the other girl’s skin shifted and moved through the small holes in the old, knit material. 

Peta walked in her stiff, post-full moon way back to her room and, instead of waiting on the Rumancek’s couch as she usually did, Roma followed her.

Peta dropped the blanket and grabbed a pair of jeans to put on as Roma leaned against the doorframe. Not looking back, she sighed a weary, “Roma...”

Roma held back a second before pushing off and stepping forward. Peta turned just in time to have her mouth met by the other girl’s soft, plush lips. She hummed into the contact, the touch feeling good and comforting after a tiring night. She quickly pulled back, though, placing one hand on Roma’s clothed chest.

Roma huffed and rolled her eyes. She gave her friend a look that conveyed how ridiculous she thought she was being. Peta rolled her eyes back and then waved her away with a few bats of the hand. “Go away. I’m tried.” 

Leaning down a little to speak into Peta’s ear, Roma grinned and whispered, “I know something that’ll wake you up.” The hand on Peta’s waist returned and she scooped down to kiss her once more. This time, after a momentary pause, Peta’s hand reached up and tangled in Roma’s long, soft hair, pulling her down even more as she opened her mouth to her. The kiss was unrushed, but was punctuated by slow strokes of the tongue and Peta’s sucking, long, pulling bites of Roma’s bottom lip. 

Peta was backed up to the bed and pushed down into a seated position as Roma fiddled with her own clothing, throwing off her tank top and shucking her jeans and panties. Roma joined Peta on the bed and, skin to skin, her body over the other girls, forced her onto her back. 

“What do you want?” she asked, kissing just under the other girl’s ear.

“I’ve got a couple ideas of what you could do with your mouth,” Peta said in a hush, a small smile playing on her lips. Roma grinned before kissing her again, a quick, chaste thing that felt remarkably innocent, making the action seem even more out of place and vulgar, before working her way down her friend’s body.

Peta’s breath caught as Roma spread her legs and lowered her head to her center. Tongue out, she laved up, from cunt to clit, before kissing her slick, the pressure firm and consistent. Peta couldn’t hold back her own breathy moan as one hand came to knot into the girl’s hair. She looked down and her gaze was met by clear, blue eyes.

“Turn around,” Peta ordered, nearly breathless, her bent legs shaking.

Roma paused, and so Peta repeated with more force, “ _Turn around_.” She sat up a little to facilitate the motion. Roma ended up facing away from Peta, her hands on either side of the girl’s thighs and her back arched as she bowed her head to Peta’s wet, silky heat. Peta was sitting, propped up by a few pillows, her hands splayed on the other girl’s ass as she held her apart and ate her out.

She moved one hand, rubbing her fingers over Roma’s clitoris as she dipped her tongue inside. Roma let out a soft, high whine that Peta felt herself smile over. She must have made some small, amused noise because Roma stopped.

“Shut up,” she snapped, but Peta just hummed a response and trailed a finger over her clit with added pressure. Roma made a low moan, her head resting on the other girl’s legs. Peta tried to pet the shaking tension out of her thighs as she got back to work.

Roma’s hands came to grope at Peta’s legs as she groaned and bucked her hips back. Peta had to keep a tight hold on the girl’s hips, her tongue forced even more into the girl’s heat. She pulled back for second to spite the other girl, asking, “Who told you to stop?” 

Roma huffed in annoyance but did return to the wet, long strokes of adoration. She arched into the other girl, attempting to push her hips up even more, trying to get her mouth and tongue and lips as deep as possible.

“Fuck, Roma,” Peta moaned, pulling off for a moment, her thighs tensing and her grip on the other girl’s hips turning bruising. “I’m gonna come.” Roma just licked deeper, mouthed at her slick slit more, tongue-fucking her expertly. Peta bucked up as she came, biting the other girl’s thigh to stifle the moan. 

“ _Shit_.” Roma groaned as Peta licked the red spot where her teeth had held the girl in apology. She bumped her hips back a few times, burying her face in the spot between Peta’s legs. Peta returned her mouth to Roma’s cunt and could feel the other girl’s muscles tensing as her thrusts back became frantic and her toes curled and breath shuttered. She came, breathless and whining, like she was breaking; like it hurt to be so open with another person watching. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds while catching their breath, then rearranged themselves on the bed. They lie side by side, facing the ceiling. 

Roma peeked over. “You didn’t seem too tired to me.” She said, sounding all too confident.

Peta scoffed. “I don’t know. All I can think about is the overwhelming taste of the fish in my mouth.” 

Roma shoved at her slightly. “Shut up. I do _not_ taste like that.”

Peta pretended to consider it. “I don’t know. I guess I’m probably going to have to check again.”

“Well, you gotta do what you gotta do.” Roma shrugged. Peta smiled and, after a moment, was kissing down Roma’s neck and breasts and navel and finally came to rest low.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope it wasn't too terribly and offensively horrible. Have a nice day!
> 
> And, seriously, Grace - Happy Birthday.


End file.
